


Stranger Things

by notonguexwithbutt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And a blowjob, Bad Jokes, Car Sex, Concert AU, Fight Scene, M/M, Muke Clemmings, Pretend Boyfriends, lots of teasing, luke calls michael kitten, luke gets a busted lip, mild blood kink, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notonguexwithbutt/pseuds/notonguexwithbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looking back on his night, Michael's not sure if stranger things actually have happened, but he thinks he’d be willing to let them as long as Luke is involved."</p><p>Michael keeps getting hit on by a creep at a concert and Luke comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this story was inspired by my hilarious and lovely friend Jess, so i dedicate it to her<3
> 
> (**there is one homophobic slur in this, be warned**)

The scent of sweat and beer hangs thickly in the air around him but Michael doesn’t mind at all. He feels at home in places like this - smaller sized venues crowded with a bunch of people all there for the same reason: to hear some good music. This is one of the few places Michael really feels like he belongs. 

 So it really sucks when he goes to a show and something comes along to ruin it. Or rather, someone.

He’s standing off to the side of the crowd with a bottle of Corona clenched in his hand as he stares determinedly at the stage ahead of him. He can feel someone’s eyes on him and he doesn’t even know who it is yet, but he feels uncomfortable. Being around strangers has never been one of Michael’s favorite things. Sure, he’d be really into meeting someone cool at a show and talking about music with them or whatever, but for the most part he’d rather be left alone. Especially since his best friend bailed on him to hang out with some curly haired drummer who giggles a lot, so he’s there by himself. His jaw clenches when he feels a presence appear beside him in between songs. 

“Hey,” a deep voice says to his left. Michael glances over and gives the guy a tight smile and head nod before turning his attention back to the stage. Of course this guy waited until there was a break in the set so Michael couldn’t pretend to be distracted or anything. He takes a sip from his beer to try to appear more casual than he feels. “What’s your name?”

He returns his gaze to the guy beside him and decides he’s definitely older, probably in his late 20’s while Michael hasn’t even finished his teenage years yet. He’s handsome, but there’s something about his eyes that is really unsettling and Michael wishes he would just leave. 

He shrugs a little and asks, “Did you need something?”

The guy’s face immediately falls and his eyes change, somehow turning even more sinister as they settle on Michael. 

“What, too good to tell me your name?”

“It’s Daniel,” he says, knowing full well that telling the guy his actual name would probably do him no harm, but deciding to lie nonetheless. 

“Ben. You likin’ the show, Daniel?” 

“I was,” he replies pointedly, causing the man to frown again. He scoffs.

“Should’ve known a pretty boy like you would be just as prissy as a chick,” he says, eyes never leaving Michael. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you manners?”

“I’m just trying to watch the show, mate,” Michael says, trying his best to be polite even though it’s the last thing he wants to do. He doesn’t know what this guy wants from him but he’s not really keen on finding out.

“Let me buy you a drink,” Ben offers, making Michael stiffen. He tries to mask the fact that his level of comfort (which was already dangerously low) just plummeted as he lifts his beer and gives the man a forced grin. 

“All set,” he says. His eyes move through the crowd for an escape and lock with bright blue ones belonging to a tall boy standing on the other side of the small venue. Michael stares for a moment because he wasn’t expecting to see anyone looking at him, not to mention someone with such captivating eyes, but then he pulls his gaze away and says, “There’s my friend. Gonna go catch up with him,” before walking off into the crowd, determined to get out of Ben’s sight. He decides against going toward the blue-eyed boy and instead just pushes into the crowd in hopes that maybe if Ben thinks he’s not alone he’ll decide to move on to someone else. 

Two sets later, Michael finds himself at the bar trying to grab another beer. He has successfully avoided any further social interaction and he feels a lot better. Unfortunately, that soon changes. 

“I’ll get this one for you.”

Michael tenses immediately and turns to find familiar beady eyes staring at him again. He frowns. 

“I’m alright bro, I can get my own drinks,” he says. 

“You know, it’s pretty rude to turn someone down just for being polite.”

Michael’s eyebrows pull together at this asshole’s logic and he stares him down. 

“It’s also pretty rude to keep bothering someone who’s clearly not interested,” he shoots back, successfully keeping his calm as he holds the stranger’s gaze. He watches as Ben’s jaw clenches and his hands form into tight fists, causing a spark of fear to ignite in Michael. 

Ben lets out a sarcastic laugh and takes a step closer to Michael as he says, “Let me suck you off and then we’ll see who’s not interested.”

Michael’s entire body tenses up and it’s times like these that he wishes he would actually get off his ass once in a while and hit the gym or something. His lanky arms don’t stand a chance against this guy. He crosses them in a poor attempt to appear tougher and glares at the guy. Just as Michael opens his mouth to respond, someone stumbles into him and throws him off. He assumes it was an accident until he feels the person’s arm drape heavily across his shoulders, and now he’s just confused. 

“Hey babe,” the person says, fitting himself against Michael’s side and leaning into him. “Been looking for you everywhere.”

Michael stares up at the boy and recognition clicks when he sees the same bright blue eyes as before. The blond meets his gaze and gives him an easy smile, one of his cheeks dimpling and the black ring hugging his bottom lip pushed out slightly. Michael just blinks at him until he feels him gently squeeze his shoulder and then he snaps back to reality. 

“Uh…” he begins, eyes searching the blond’s. “Hey?”

The boy smiles widely at him again and Michael feels all his fear dissipate when he sees it. 

“Who the hell are you?” Ben interrupts, reminding Michael of his unfortunate presence.

“Uh, sorry?” he replies smoothly, turning his attention to Ben but not moving away from Michael at all. “I’m his boyfriend, who the hell are you?”

Michael feels a pang in his chest at the word and he’s confused by it. He’s also confused about the way this guy smells really good and the way he seems to fit perfectly against his side.

Ben’s eyes move back and forth between the two boys as if trying to decide whether to believe him or not. Michael realizes he’s gripping onto the back of the blond’s shirt for dear life and swallows thickly, wanting this moment to be over. He doesn’t want to get a blowjob from this guy, he doesn’t want to be anyone’s boyfriend - he’s not even gay. He just wanted to enjoy a goddamn show and this asshole had to ruin everything. 

“Bullshit,” Ben eventually states, squinting at the boys. “What’s his name, then?”

The blond tenses slightly, only noticeable to Michael because he’s pressed up against him, and turns to look at Michael again. Their eyes meet and Michael just repeats _Daniel Daniel Daniel_ in his brain hoping that somehow the message would cross over into the boy’s head. Eventually the boy smirks widely at him and Michael’s a little confused about the way it makes his stomach flip - not in the way it did before, with Ben, but more in an excited way. 

“Well, I usually call him Kitten,” he says, eyes not leaving Michael’s for a moment until he turns to look at Ben. “Because he’s cute like one, right?”

Michael’s pretty sure his face is on fire but he doesn’t have time to dwell because instead of agreeing, Ben’s face transforms into an image of fury and he shoves the blond hard in the chest, causing both the boys to stumble backwards. The blond immediately steps forward again, placing his broad frame in front of Michael as if trying to protect him. Michael admittedly feels a little embarrassed that this kid who’s probably the same age as him has to fight his battles for him, but he’s sure as hell not about to step in. 

“You think you’re funny, you little faggot?” Ben hisses in the blond’s face. “Why don’t we take this outside and I’ll show you what happens when you try to fuck with me, yeah?”

Michael stares with wide eyes, fear clenching at his gut again now that the boy’s arm is no longer around him. 

“Why don’t you fuck off and go bother someone who’s not ten years younger than you, fucking creep.”

The last word is barely off his lips before there’s a fist swinging toward his face. He tries to dodge it but two knuckles still connect with the side of his mouth. Michael gasps loudly and instinctually reaches out for the boy as he stumbles, steadying him and trying to survey the damage. He’s about to ask if he’s okay but then the boy’s pulling away from him and launching himself toward Ben. He shoves him hard in the chest, causing him to fall back against the bar and then uses his second of shock to land a punch straight to Ben’s cheekbone, causing the older man to yell in pain and grab his face as he stumbles over, trying to catch his balance against the bar. 

“Hey!” someone shouts, rushing over to see what’s going on just in time to stop Ben from tackling the blond to the ground. Michael realizes it’s security and feels relief flood through him. “What the fuck is going on here?”

“This prick is harassing us,” the blond spits, glaring at Ben as the security guard grabs his arm and begins tugging him to the exit. Michael just stares. When the blond finally turns back around to face him, he sees that his bottom lip is split and there’s blood dripping down his chin, and he continues to stare. “Are you okay?”

Michael blinks a few times and then asks, “ _Me_? I’m not the one who just got punched in the face.”

The boy laughs at this, smiling through the blood and it’s all such an amazing contrast that Michael is aware that he’s staring and doesn’t even care. The boy’s eyes are sparkling as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then grimaces at the large smear of crimson on his skin. 

“Is it really that bad?” Michael shrugs and nods at the same time, still a bit in awe at this boy in front of him. “Shit,” he murmurs, wiping at his chin some more. The bartender, who apparently saw the whole thing but decided not to help, comes over with a bag of ice, which the blond thanks him excessively for. He goes to hold it on his mouth but then pauses, inwardly debating on how how to go about this while he’s still all bloody. Michael finally drags his eyes away from this mystery boy (for probably the first time since he appeared) and notices several people staring at them. He swallows and takes a step toward the boy, clearing his throat. 

“Uh, maybe we should…do you wanna go to my car?” he asks over the live music. The boy looks hesitant and Michael explains further, “I’ve got medicine for that, and napkins and water bottles and shit.” He then receives another wide smile as the blond nods gratefully. Michael gives him a timid smile before nodding toward the door and leading the way outside. 

Once outside, the silence is quite loud compared to the stuffy venue. Michael clears his throat and shoves his hands in his pockets, glancing at the blond out of the corner of his eye as they walk side by side to the back of the parking lot where Michael parked. 

“So, uh, thanks for like, saving my life,” Michael says, earning another one of those goddamn smiles. This kid just got punched in the face, why is he smiling so much?

“No worries,” he replies. “That guy was a prick. He puts a bad name on our community.”

“Our community?” Michael asks, eyebrows pulling together.

“Um,” the boy says, appearing awkward for the first time of the night. “Yeah. Like. The gay one.”

Michael nearly chokes but he gets a hold of himself and says, “Oh, I’m not gay.”

The blond doesn’t even attempt to hide his confusion, eyebrows pulling together cutely.

“Oh, so then you’re…?” he trails off, waiting for Michael to fill in the blank. 

He stares for a second before saying, “Straight.” 

The word echoes harshly in his brain and he can’t lie to himself by saying it sounds right. He cringes slightly at the way it didn’t even sound close to being the truth, but prays that this stranger won’t push the subject. Now the boy’s eyebrows shoot up as if this is some really shocking news

“Oh, shit,” the boy says, sounding both apologetic and surprised. “Sorry, I just assumed…”

“It’s cool, man,” Michael says lightly, wanting to move on from the topic as soon as possible. 

“I’m Luke, by the way.” 

At this point they’ve made it to Michael’s car and he gives him a tight smile before saying, “Michael. I’ve got some water bottles in the trunk and I’m pretty sure I have napkins and Aquaphor for your lip.”

“Awesome, thanks man,” Luke replies gratefully. Michael grabs a bottle of water from the trunk and then they both get in the car so Michael can search for the supplies. As he does, Luke sips at the water and swishes it in his mouth, opening the door to spit it out and rinse some more. Michael rifles through the glove box and center console before finding a half full tube of Aquaphor and not one napkin.

“Shit, sorry, I could’ve sworn I had like, some Macca’s napkins in here or something,” he apologizes, still searching his car even though there are clearly no napkins. Luke just shakes his head and smiles as he pulls the hem of his shirt up to wipe his mouth off. Michael freezes and stares at the boy’s torso.

“No worries,” Luke says before grabbing the back of his shirt and tugging it over his head. His blond quiff gets all ruffled, which Michael only notices because he’s forcing himself to look anywhere but at Luke’s naked chest. The blond holds his ruined shirt against his mouth and wipes his chin with it, eventually wiping most of the blood off his face as Michael stares. He drops the shirt in his lap and turns to Michael with a friendly grin. “So, what’s Aquaphor?”

“Oh, it’s like, an ointment you can put on your lip,” he explains, doing his best to hold eye contact with the blond. “I have it for my tattoos but it works for a lot of things. I think it’ll help.” 

“Alright, thanks,” Luke replies, taking the tube and squeezing some on his finger. “Man, good thing that asshole didn’t get my piercing. That would’ve hurt like a bitch.”

“Didn’t it hurt anyways?” Michael asks. “I mean, he punched you in the face and you’re like, fine.”

Luke shrugs before smirking a bit smugly and saying, “Well, I mean, I’m pretty tough, obviously. Couldn’t you tell by my huge guns?”

Michael wants to laugh, because he knows Luke’s joking since he’s not really well built or anything, but he only gets so far as smiling and staring because his mind feels a little fuzzy around this boy for some reason. He’s not well built, but he has more of a swimmer’s body, long and lithe, and Michael thinks that looks just fine. 

“Right,” he eventually replies followed by a forced laugh. 

Luke watches him with a small grin for a moment before saying, “I know, I know, I’m like, really impressive. You get used to it, though, promise.”

Michael nods with a matching grin and then they fall silent as Luke pulls down the visor and looks in the mirror as he carefully spreads the ointment on his busted lip. Michael watches, of course. He watches and thinks about all the events of the past hour and blushes slightly when he recalls one of them. 

“So, a kitten, huh?” he asks, causing a flush to crawl up Luke’s neck, which Michael totally doesn’t find endearing at all. Luke goes to bite his lip but then flinches at the pain and blushes even more. 

“Uh, sorry about that,” he says with a sheepish glance. “I thought you were…” Michael’s sure he’s gonna say gay, which terrifies him because he doesn’t wanna talk about that anymore, especially when all these thoughts are going through his head, but then he continues, “uh, well, yeah. I dunno, I thought you were cute. Like a kitten.”

Michael snorts out a laugh and Luke smiles widely.

“I’m not cute,” Michael says. “I’m punk rock. I’m too badass to be cute.”

“Why can’t you be both?”

“Kittens aren’t punk rock.”

Luke smirks even more, his eyes crinkling as he stares at Michael. 

“Then neither are you.”

“Shut up,” Michael grumbles through his smile, shoving Luke in the shoulder and shaking his head as the blond laughs. His laughter eventually fades and is followed by a long silence. Michael realizes he’s just hanging out in his car with some guy he’s never met now because he’s finished helping him with his lip and he’s not sure how to proceed. He looks over at him and asks, “Uh, did you wanna go back inside?”

Luke looks caught off guard by this question and then shakes his head and says, “No, I wasn’t really planning on it. You?”

Michael shakes his head and then more silence follows. 

“I could put some music on?”

Luke nods so Michael sets into action, turning the car on and plugging in his music. He decides to put on one of his Spotify playlists to avoid the pressure of choosing one artist and Luke seems satisfied. Even with the music playing, Michael feels the need to talk, so he says the first thing that pops into his head. 

“Your eyes are really blue,” he says, watching Luke’s cheeks pink slightly at his words. “Like, I could see them from across the venue. Weird.”

At this, Luke scoffs in mock offense and says, “Weird?”

“No, not _weird_ , just like…blue, I dunno,” he replies, feeling dumb and embarrassed. Luke giggles at this and Michael questions whether or not it’s the cutest thing he’s ever heard. 

“Well, your hair’s blue, did you ever realize that?” 

“No, actually, I hadn’t noticed,” Michael replies, smirking and instinctively tugging his fingers through his messy, dyed hair.

“Yeah, really blue. Like, I saw it from across the venue. Fuckin’ _weird_.”

Michael rolls his eyes exaggeratedly and tries to suppress his laughter as he shoves Luke in the shoulder again with another smiley _shut up_. He can’t help but notice how warm Luke’s skin is - almost hot to the touch. This realization draws Michael’s eyes back to the boy’s bare torso, scanning his smooth skin and lingering at the waistband of his boxers peaking out over his tight black jeans. He briefly falls into a daze at the sight but he’s soon shocked back to reality when he feels Luke’s fingers pulling through his hair, pushing his fringe off his forehead and then continuing toward the back of his head. Luke’s touch sends an unignorable jolt through Michael’s body and his stomach flips with excitement.

“I like it,” Luke says, a completely different tone in his voice than before. “It looks really good.”

The change in mood is tangible and Michael’s breath hitches in his throat. Luke’s hand stays on the back of his head for a long moment, during which Michael sits there frozen, staring down at the center console between them. After Michael’s lack of a response, Luke lets his hand fall from his hair and pulls it back on his lap. Michael swallows and then finally lifts his eyes to meet Luke’s. The tension in the car is so thick that it begins to cloud Michael’s thoughts, convincing him it’s okay that he’s blatantly staring at Luke, and it’s totally fine if he lowers his gaze to the blond’s lips, which have definitely seen better days but are somehow still very appealing. 

“Uh, Michael…“ Luke begins, sounding uncertain. Michael likes the way his name sounds rolling off of Luke’s tongue.

“Mhm?” he responds bravely, not moving his gaze or blushing or anything. 

“I really…um…I—fuck, never mind, I’m—”

“Can I kiss you?”

Michael only realizes he spoke the words when he’s met with Luke’s shocked expression, blue eyes wide and mouth hanging open. His stomach begins twisting with nerves because he’s never put himself out there quite like that and Luke’s a _boy_ and a _stranger_ , and what if he says no?

Luke doesn’t say no. In fact, he doesn’t say anything, and instead makes a split decision and jerks forward to press his lips against Michael’s. His aim is a little off and he kisses the side of Michael’s mouth by accident and then immediately flinches away, grimacing.

“Ow, my—“

He gets cut off again, but this time it’s by Michael’s lips. Michael kisses him as lightly as he can, only that doesn’t last very long because he’s suddenly filled up with this urgency to taste Luke, to explore his mouth and his skin until he’s felt every inch. This need is ignited further when a low moan rumbles from Luke’s throat and his hand returns to Michael’s hair, tugging at the blue strands to deepen the kiss. Michael can taste the Aquaphor on his lips and the left over metallic flavor of his blood but he doesn’t even mind. This hot stranger protected him from being harassed and got punched for him and called him cute and now he’s kissing him back, and Michael’s heart is swelling. 

The temperature in the car has risen about a hundred degrees and Michael’s sweating and needy and he wants to grab Luke and throw him in the backseat and tear both of their clothes off, but maybe that’s moving a bit too fast. Instead, he lets his hands fall to Luke’s torso, dragging them up and down his sides, feeling his smooth skin as he licks inside his mouth. 

When Luke pulls away a minute later, Michael stares at him dazedly.

“Fuck, my lip really hurts,” he says, appearing regretful. They look at each other for a moment trying to decide how to continue because Michael sure as hell is not ending this now, so he does the next best thing. He begins kissing Luke’s sharp jawline, the blond scruff scratching against Michael’s deep red lips before he travels lower, placing kisses along his throat and down to his collarbone. Luke whimpers quietly, his body arching up off the seat even though Michael hasn’t even moved past his chest yet. Luke tangles his fingers in Michael’s hair and squirms needily under the boy’s hot mouth. 

Michael turns in his seat more so that he has a better angle over Luke and as a result has to use Luke’s thigh for balance, resting his palm on it and holding himself up to hover over Luke’s chest and continue kissing his skin. The blond arches up again and murmurs, “Fuck, Michael.”

As the blue haired boy sucks a bruise onto Luke’s collarbone, he begins moving his hand higher up Luke’s thigh. All the blood rushes from his head when he feels the hard outline of Luke’s cock trapped under his tight jeans. His own dick perks up in response and he tries to hold back a shudder as he realizes he’s never been this turned on by a girl. 

He places his hand directly on Luke’s bulge and begins palming him through his jeans, earning a gasp and a choked moan from him. 

“Oh my god,” Luke says, slouching lower in his seat and pressing his crotch up to meet Michael’s touch. “I th-thought y-you were straight?”

Michael lifts his head to meet the blond’s eye and then presses a rough kiss to his lips before saying, “Yeah, guess not.”

Luke moans and it seems to be a mixture of pleasure and pain and Michael is kind of concerned that his own cock is gonna rip through the fabric of his jeans from being so hard. He desperately wants to take his pants off or at least undo them but he’s too focused on feeling Luke’s hardness, rubbing his thumb along the ridge of the head and earning more provocative sounds from Luke. Suddenly he realizes that maybe there’s one thing he wants more than for his pants to be off, and that’s for _Luke’s_ pants to be off. 

He moves his hand up to tuck his fingers under the waistband of Luke’s jeans and says in a low voice, “Hey, Luke?”

“Mm, yeah?” he answers breathily, still writhing in his seat.

“I know something we can do that doesn’t involve you using your lips.”

Luke starts nodding immediately and Michael’s not sure if he even fully understands what he meant, but he goes for it anyway. He undoes Luke’s jeans and then cups his bulge again firmly before completely pulling away from him and crawling into the back seat, plopping down and waiting for Luke to join him. Luke turns around in his seat and stares at Michael in shock again before quickly lifting his hips up and pulling off his tight jeans, tossing them down in front of the passenger seat and then climbing after Michael. He drops down in the seat beside him and they look each other over with hooded eyes. Michael lowers his gaze to Luke’s thick cock pressed firmly against the fabric of his boxers and bites down on his lip to refrain from moaning at the sight. 

Michael decides he doesn’t wanna wait any longer so he grabs Luke’s thighs and spins him around so that his back is against the car door and Michael places himself between his legs. He puts a hand on either side of Luke’s body and hovers over him, leaning down to kiss him again. 

“Wait,” Luke says, turning his face away slightly and frowning. “Why am I the only one getting naked?”

“Because,” Michael says, leaning his hips down to grind against Luke slow and hard. “You saved my life. I need to return the favor.”

Luke lets out a shaky laugh and smirks as he says, “So you’re saying a blowjob from you is so good it’ll save my life?”

Michael huffs with frustration and rolls his eyes as he says, “Okay, technically you didn’t save my life. That guy wanted to suck me off, not kill me. So in return, I’m gonna suck _you_ off. It kind of evens out, right?”

Luke gives him an amused look and grips Michael’s hips to stop him from grinding more.

“Wait, so I stopped you from getting your dick sucked and you want to _thank_ me?” he asks in awe. “By sucking _my_ dick?”

“Oh my god, would you shut up?” Michael whines. “You really know how to kill the mood, don’t you?” 

Luke smirks and reaches between them to squeeze Michael’s hard bulge, causing him to let out a desperate breath and chomp down on his lip. Luke leans in to purr into Michael’s ear, “I think you’re still in the mood, hmm, Kitten?”

Michael whimpers and drops his forehead against Luke’s wide shoulder as he grinds down into his hand and breathes, “Yeah, please.”

“If this is my reward,” Luke continues, voice low and husky in Michael’s ear, “then I want you naked, too.”

Michael obeys quickly, sitting up on his knees and pulling his shirt over his head and then quickly undoing his jeans. He pushes them down as far as he can in his current position and then returns to Luke, pressing more open-mouthed kisses to his neck and chest. Luke’s hands go to Michael’s jeans and help push them the rest of the way off and then wrap around his thin waist, holding him against him. Michael sucks one more bruise into Luke’s skin and then makes his way lower. Before he can think twice, he places his wet mouth over Luke’s clothed cock, pressing his tongue against it and breathing hotly. Luke lets out a loud, erotic moan and tugs sharply at Michael’s hair, causing his cock to twitch with pleasure. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he curses as Michael continues along his shaft moving closer to the head. Luke squeezes his eyes shut and drops his head back against the hard window. “Is th-this gonna be your first time?”

“Mmm,” Michael hums in response, not moving his mouth from Luke’s cock. 

Luke moans again and says, “Oh my god.” Michael raises his eyes in hopes to see Luke’s blue ones gazing down at him, but instead sees his fully exposed throat, Adam’s apple prominently sticking out and moving as he moans. As fucking hot as that sight is, Michael wants nothing but Luke’s full attention, so he pulls away and swiftly tugs Luke’s boxers down, allowing his swollen cock to spring up between them. This does the trick. 

Luke’s head pops up and their eyes meet, and Michael notices that most of the blue has been replaced by his dark pupils, and somehow that’s even better than their usual brightness. Without breaking their eye contact, Michael wraps his hand around the base of Luke’s cock and directs the head toward his mouth. Luke stares, his jaw slack as Michael lowers his light green eyes to the tip of his cock and pokes his tongue out to lick off the precum leaking from his slit. A shudder runs through Luke’s body and he closes his eyes again. 

“I want you to watch me,” Michael says, waiting until he sees Luke’s darkened eyes again to wrap his flushed lips around Luke’s thickness and suck at the head. Luke’s fingers wrap around Michael’s wrist - the one that isn’t attached to the hand currently wrapped around his cock - and he whimpers desperately. 

“I—I can’t, Mike,” he stammers, tugging his other hand through Michael’s hair again. “I’m not gonna last."

This news boosts Michael’s ego considerably and he decides to go all in, closing his eyes as he moves his mouth down as far as he can and sucking back up, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks and basically doing everything he ever imagined makes a blow job good. Luke’s grip tightens on both his wrist and his hair and he moans loudly again, followed by needy little breaths that cause Michael’s cock to begin leaking in his boxers. He continues bobbing his head along Luke’s shaft, following a rhythm with his hand and making Luke’s desperate noises continue.

“M-Michael, I’m gonna cum,” Luke says as his stomach muscles clench and thighs tighten around Michael’s legs. Michael begins pumping even faster and sucking at the head and it doesn’t take long before Luke is jerking up, shooting into Michael’s virgin mouth and murmuring a string of curses. Michael swallows it and pulls off his cock and then Luke is tugging him up by his hair and saying, “Fuck it, kiss me as hard as you want.”

Michael jerks into action, pressing his swollen mouth against Luke’s and kissing him fiercely. Luke moans and pulls him closer with a tight grip on the back of his neck while his other arm pulls at Michael’s thigh, urging him to straddle his hips. Michael climbs on top of him without breaking their kiss and begins grinding against him again, his cock begging for some kind of friction. Luke reaches down and pushes the waistband of Michael’s boxers under his balls so he can wrap his hand around his thickness and pump. Michael whines and sucks on Luke’s lower lip but then releases it when he tastes blood.

“Fuck, you’re bleeding again,” he says, watching as a bead of deep red blood drips from the curve of Luke’s lip and onto his chin. 

Luke continues pumping his hand and holds Michael’s eye as he says gruffly, “Yeah.”

There’s a pause and then Michael crashes his lips back against Luke’s, pushing his tongue past his lips and moaning into his mouth. He can taste the strong metallic flavor as it meets his tongue and he’s shocked to realize that it really turns him on. He moans again and continues kissing him deeply, fucking into Luke’s fist and tugging his fingers through his thick, blond hair. Everything about this situation is really getting Michael off and he knows he’s gonna last about as long as Luke did, if that. Luke rubs the pad of his thumb along Michael’s leaking slit and his thigh muscles spasm with pleasure. He pulls away from Michael’s lips and moves his mouth against his ear to ask, “You gonna cum, Kitten?”

Michael groans and chomps down on the connection between Luke’s neck and shoulder as his hot cum shoots up onto both of their stomachs and leaks onto Luke’s fist. Luke continues pumping Michael through his orgasm and then eventually lets go and lets his sticky hand hang in the air as Michael drops down against him. They both lie there trying to catch their breath and come back down to earth. 

“Now would be a really good time to have those napkins,” Luke says eventually, his chest vibrating against Michael’s as he speaks. Michael lets out a breathy laugh and sits up on top of Luke again, tucking his cock back into his boxers and then reaching for Luke’s shirt in the front seat. 

He begins wiping off Luke’s stomach with it and says, “Good enough,” before doing the same to himself. 

Luke scoffs and grabs the shirt from him to wipe his hand off and says, “Thanks, now my shirt has blood _and_ cum on it. I’m sure my mum won’t be concerned at all when she gets my laundry this week.”

Michael pauses and looks concerned before asking, “How old are you again?”

Luke frowns and looks ashamed when he says, “Eighteen.”

“Oh, thank god. Another loser adult who still has his mum do his washing.”

Luke laughs and says, “Yeah, well I think I’ll be taking care of this one,” as they both untangle from each other and sit in the seats normally. Luke finds his boxers and pulls them back on and then struggles to do the same with his jeans. Michael pulls his shirt on and decides not to bother with his pants. A silence follows and then Michael looks up to meet Luke’s eyes.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” he says, earning a dimply grin from the blond.

“Which part?”

“The part where I got off in the back of my car with my pretend boyfriend who’s actually a complete stranger I met less than an hour ago.”

Luke shrugs and wiggles his eyebrows before saying, “Hey, stranger things have happened.”

Michael blinks at him for a moment and then slowly shakes his head and says, “You need to get out of my car now.”

Luke giggles cutely again and shoves at Michael’s shoulder, meeting his gaze with a smile. Michael can feel a flow of electricity in his veins when the blond looks at him like this. 

“Not unless you give me your number first,” Luke replies, eyes searching Michael’s cautiously. Michael’s feels a flutter in his stomach and he can’t hold back his wide smile as he nods and Luke hands him his phone. He makes the new contact and saves his number under _Kitten_ before locking the phone and handing it back to Luke. “I’ll text you?”

“You better,” Michael replies, leaning in to kiss him again before they both turn around and get out of the car, Luke so he can leave and Michael so he can get back into the drivers seat. He’s thankful that there’s no one around because he’s not wearing pants, and also because Luke rounds the back of his car before leaving and presses Michael back against it. 

He leans forward and murmurs in his ear, “Can’t wait till I can really get my mouth on you.”

Michael shudders involuntarily and then Luke’s gone, walking away from him to another part of the parking lot. Michael stares until he can’t see him anymore and then drops into the drivers seat of his car and takes a deep breath. 

Looking back on his night, he’s not sure if stranger things actually _have_ happened, but he thinks he’d be willing to let them as long as Luke is involved. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> do you want a part two?


End file.
